Midnight and the Dragon
by cheetahfang83
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Midnight that goes to Hogwarts and meets Draco Malfoy.They really don't get along in the begining. Before the end of this story they will at least be friends. I would like to write Stories for each year at the school. Also there is no second war. Everyone is still alive. Sorry not good at summaries. Rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by J K Rowling. I Only own the new characters in this story (Midnight, Aunt Lillian, Twinkle, Venus, Mercury).**

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of movement in my room. The sun was shining through my window right into my face. I rolled over so i could try and go back to sleep. I hated getting up early in the mornings during the summer.

"Misus Midnight you gets up now. Come on misus its shopping day. Gets up, gets up," Twinkle said pulling my covers off of me.

Growling I tried to grab them back but she was to quick for me. "Why are you waking me up so early Twinkle?," I asked sitting up and stretching my back.

Twinkle is my house elf. She's the one that my parents asked to take care of me while I'm here to go to school. Though I try to tell her I don't need her to take care of me like she does. I like her more as a friend. Maybe that's why I spoil her a bit. That and everytime I look into her bright blue eyes I can't say no, well most of the time.

"Misus Midnight you are going shopping todays with your aunt for your school stuff you is," she told me with a smile and headed off to my closet.

Yawning I watched her go to get my things. I headed to my bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. When I came out my outfit was lying on my freshly made bed and there was tea on my night stand. I shook my head at the tea. She always brought me tea even though I said I could get my own in the kitchen with breakfast. I looked at the outfit she picked out for me and rolled my eyes. Twinkle decided that I was going to wear a sundress. I don't think so. Taking the dress back into my closet I went in search of a pair of jeans and a tank top. Found a pair of my sandals and got dressed.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I decided I looked okay. My hair was curly as always and dark blue black. Nothing I could do about that but pull it up. My outfit was cute. Though my violet eyes looked dull because I was still tired. So I headed out pulling my hair up.

When I finally got downstairs to have breakfast it was a half our later. Twinkle was in the kitchen when I walked in. She turned around when I entered and gave me a dirty look when she seen what I was wearing. I smiled sweetly at her and sat in my seat.

"Misus Midnight why not the dress? It would have been nice on you," she said as she brought my plate of bacon and eggs.

"Twinkle you no I don't like to wear dresses and anyway I need to be comfortable for a day of shopping, " I said patting her on the top of her head. "Is there anything you would like me to pick up for you while aunt Lillian and I are out?," I asked trying to make her happy again.

"Misus Midnight could get me more cloth. Some red would do," she replied smiling at me.

"Its done then I"ll get you some red cloth maybe even made of silk," I said taking a bite of my eggs. " This is wonderful as always Twinkle"

Aunt Lillian just walked in the room to get more coffee. She was wearing jeans and a tank top as well. She had her brown hair pulled up in a tight bun. I thought she looked amazing. Her brown eyes reminded me of chocolate and were darker than normal today. She looked like she had just walked off a runway, but thats how she always looked.

"So you ready for a day of shopping?," Aunt Lillian asked.

"The question is are you ready for a day of shopping with me?," I asked with a smirk.

"I'm not so sure I am. With what I've heard about your shopping days we will be gone all day. Please tell me we are not going to be gone all day," Aunt Lillian replied looking at me with eyes saying we better not.

"I dont know I want to go to London to get some more clothes and I need more shoes. Also I want to go to Hogsmead to get some candy. So I would say most of the day at least," I said smiling. I was thinking of everything I wanted to get for the next school year.

Aunt Lillian gave me the look that said I was crazy for wanting to shop all day. But the thing was, was that I loved to shop. Every chance I got I'd make a day out of shopping.

She will just have to get use to it thats all I thought.

"We will take a break for lunch you know. Its not like we will be shopping none stop," I said even though it would be nice to just shop all day.

"Well then lets get going Midnight. The faster we get there the faster this day will be over," she said with a shrug and headed out to the living room.

"Hey aunt Lillian how are we getting there anyway," I asked walking behind her.

"We will be going by floo powder. So grab some powder and say Leaky Cauldron."

I grabbed a pinch of powder threw it in the fire and said Leaky Cauldron. The room swirled and next thing I was stepping out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. I've been to the pub a few times with my aunt to have lunch when we've been out of the house. The food was good, thats all i can say about the place. Aunt Lillian showed up a few minutes later.

"Lets get going then Midnight. We got to go to the bank and get you some money for today and also for while your at school," Aunt Lillian said, walking towards the back of the pub.

"No problem I love going to the bank. It always feels like we are on a rollercoaster when we go to my fault," I said with a sweet smile. I knew that she hated going to the vaults. Never liked anything that was close to a rollercoaster.

"Yes, yes I know you like them and going to your vault," she said glaring at me.

We went straight to the bank. When we entered we found the first free goblin we could fine. It was really busy in the bank today. Guess alot of people were getting there kids school items. My aunt told the goblin that we needed to go to my vault four hundred forty three then to her vault two hundred twenty. He motioned to another goblin and we followed him to the cart that would take us to both vaults.

When we reached my vault the goblin put his hand against the door and said a few words I couldn't understand. After what seem like forever my door opened. Inside there was gold, silver, and bronze coins. Also a few jewels and pieces of jewelry. I ran in and scooped up quite abit of money then said we could go.

"So how much did you just take Midnight?," aunt Lillian asked me.

"I don't really know. I know I grabed enough to last me til summer plus more," I told her laughing.

We got back into the cart after the goblin closed my vault door. We went to her vault real quick so she could grab a bit of money for what she needed and we headed out so I could go spend my galleons. After about fifthteen minutes we were back out side the bank.

"Well Midnight we might as well start at Slug & Jigger's Apthecary over there. We can get all of your potion ingredients there."

"Okay aunt Lillian," I said as we walked to the store.

The store smelled like bad eggs when we walked in. I went to the person working there and told them what I needed. He got the ingredients and I paid him for them. Aunt Lillian was also picking up a few items from this store so I waited by the front door.

Stepping outside I asked " can I get an owl? They say that we are aloud to have one. They're more useful then a cat or toad.

"Yes you can. I was thinking of getting one myself so I can send you things."

So we walked to the shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium. When we entered all you could here were hoots and screeches. We looked around and I found a beautiful Northern Hawk Owl. My aunt picked out a cute little African Scops Owl. We bought owl treats for them thanked the lady that checked us out and headed on our way. Next was Flourish & Blotts.

I loved the book store. I had a large library at home and I always like to find a new book to add to it. Today we were there only for my school books.

"Are you looking for first year books for Hogwarts?," asked a man as we walked into the shop.

"yes sir," I said.

"We got the hole lot over here. Just follow me."

I followed the man to the table that held all the books. I grabed one of each and went to check out. The books were heavy but my aunt shrunk them so I could carry them in my pocket.

"Okay aunt Lillian I need to get my school robes, a cauldron, quills, parchment, and my wand. I think we will be done then here," I said while checking over my list.

"Lets get your school robes first then we will go get your wand. We can grab everything else on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron," she said heading for Madam Malkin's shop. "I will go get your cauldron and your scales that you forgot while you are here Midnight."

"Okay aunt Lillian I'll see you in a bit," I said turning and opening the door.

When I walked in Madam Malkin walked over and asked "Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes ma'am," I said.

She took me to a stool and told me to stand on it. Next to me was a boy with blond hair. He had a pointed face and looked kinda snoty. The one thing that caught my attention about him was his eyes. They were a grey color almost silver. I could tell he was a few inches taller than me which isn't saying much cause I'm all the tall side.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"yes," I said.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?" asked the boy.

"No," I said.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I"ll be in Slytherin, all my family have been - imagin being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?

"Mmm no I wouldn't," I said turning away from him. I really didn't like his attitude.

"I say, look at that women," said the boy suddenly.

I turned around to see who it was and it was my aunt. "That's my aunt Lillian," I said glaring at him.

"She is, is she," he said with a sneer. "Where are your parents then?

"They are in America," I snapped.

"Your done my dear," said Madam Malkin.

I got down off the stool and turned to the boy and said " you know your a snotty little ass aren't you." Before he could answer I stormed out of the shop. I was so angry I didn't even ask aunt Lillian where all of our things were, I just kept walking.

"Midnight what happened?," Aunt Lillian asked me when I finally stopped.

"Some boy in the shop just made me really angry, That's all. I really wanted to just slap him." I said looking at her.

"Well that's no reason to slap someone. Just forget about it okay" Lillian said trying to comfort me by giving me a hug.

"Fine I just wanna finish shopping and go home now. I can always order the clothes and things I want later," I said.

"He got under your skin that much did he?," She asked. " Well then we better go get your wand and the rest of the items. Lets get your quills and things first."

We headed to the stationery store so I could get my items. When we walked in I went straight for the quills, while my aunt went to get someone to help us. The guy that came to help us was tall and on the heavy side. He was balding but had a very friendly smile.

"What can I get for you ladies today?," he asked.

"I need black and blue ink for school. Also I need about ten quills and alot of parchment" I said to the sales man.

While he went to get my items I turned and was looking at what looked like notebooks. They looked interesting to me and I couldn't figure out why. I wanted one anyway though.

"Oh I see you found our new item. Those take notes for you so you don't have to. They only show what you need about the subject your taking to," he explained to me.

"How much are they sir?," I asked.

"The price of them are 5 galleons each. A good price I think," he told me.

"Okay I will take ten of them for now. If I need more I'll send you an owl," I told him grabing the notebooks.

We checked out, thanked the man and left the store. We started out for Mr. Ollivander's wand shop. When we entered we didn't see anyone, but I could hear someone in the back of the shop. We waited a few minutes and he came out of the back.

"Here for your wand are you? Well I will go get some wands and we will go from there," Mr. Ollivander said walking off again.

He brought one wand back. Told me it was made of cherry wood and had a pheonix feather in it. I thought It was wonderful. As soon as I reached for it I could feel a tingling in my hand that ran up my arm. I took the wand and gave it a little swish. From the tip shot out glitter and stars.

"Oh very good, very good. And on the first try to," he told me clapping his hands together. " Well that will be seven galleons for the wand my dear.

I paid him, thanked him and my aunt and I left the shop. We headed back to the Leaky Cauldron so we could have lunch and head home. During lunch I remembered what I promised Twinkle.

"Oh, aunt Lillian I still have to go to London. I almost forgot to get Twinkle her cloth she wanted," I said to her.

"Don't worry dear, it's already taken care of. I also got her some black lace and yarn," she told me showing me the bag.

"Cool, she'll love that," I told her smiling.

After lunch we finally went home an hour or so later. I didn't realize how long we were gone. When we got home I gave Twinkle her items. She was so happy she knocked me over hugging me. When I finally got her to let go of me I went to bed. Tomorrow I would be packing for Hogwarts. Then the next day I would be leaving.

Please review! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hear is my second chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by J K Rowling. I only own the new characters in the story (Midnight, Aunt Lillian, Twinkle, Mercury, and Venus).**

Chapter 2

I was woken up by Twinkle early in the morning. Not thinking I didn't realize that I would be going to Hogwarts today. When I looked out my window I noticed that the sun was just coming up. Yawning I slowly got out of bed to see what my little house elf was up to.

"Twinkle what are you doing?" I questioned her.

"Misus Midnight I'm making sure I packed everything for you" she told me.

"Okay, but I think we got everything packed yesterday. If I've forgotten anything then I will send an owl" I told her.

"If that's what you want misus. There is mail down in the living room for you also" Twinkle told me as she left the room.

So I decided to go take a quick shower. When I was done I dressed and my favorite jeans. Put on my black tee with a red rose on it, and grabbed the most comfortable pair of boots I owned. Running down stairs and into the living room I noticed my phoenix was perched on the back of the couch. I ran to her and stroked her beautiful scarlet and black feathers.

"Hello there Venus" I greeted her.

I took the packaged from her and see that it was from my parents. Opening it up I noticed what looked like a wrist guard. I set it aside to read the letter from my loving parents. They said they were doing great and the business was doing well also. They explained that what I thought was a wrist guard was actually a holder for my wand. It seem that It when Invisible when you put it on your arm and was activated by a word. When you said the activating word your wand would slide into your hand. I loved it. It was a lot better than keeping my wand in my pocket of my jacket or robes. So I put my wand in it and activated it to a word I didn't think anyone would say. The only word I could think of though was peanut butter. When I tried it out it worked great. I wrote my parents a quick thank you note and told them I would write to them soon.

Aunt Lillian came in just as Venus left in a cloud of smoke. She looked wonderful as always but today she had her hair pulled back in a simple pony tail.

"So what did your parents have to say?" Aunt Lillian asked me.

"Oh well, they sent me a gift for school," I told her showing her my wand holder.

"Well I figured they'd get you one. I have one somewhere. I don't really use it anymore, but I sure used it when I was in school. So, are you ready for a year at Hogwarts?" Aunt Lillian asked.

"Well duh," I said laughing. "But first breakfast," I yelled taking off to the kitchen.

When we entered the kitchen I couldn't believe all the food. Twinkle went a little over board on it. Though I wouldn't complain because she made all my favorites. There were waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, fried ham, hot cakes, and various fruits. I grabbed a plate and started piling on the food.

"Twinkle this is amazing. You out did yourself today," I told her giving her the best smile I could.

"It was no trouble at all Misus Midnight, no trouble at all," Twinkle said to me going back to cooking the rest of the bacon.

A few hours later we had the car loaded up and we were on our way to Kings Cross Railroad Station. The closer we got the more excited I became. I couldn't wait to learn more magic. I've been practicing a few spells for the few days I've had my wand, but I could learn a lot more when I got to the school.

When we got to Kings Cross Aunt Lillian grabbed a trolley to put my trunk and owl on. I've never been to the platform so I had no clue how to get to it. I followed her to a barrier between platform nine and ten. She told me to just walk through it and not to be scared. I did as she told me. Aunt Lillian was right behind me.

When I stepped through the barrier I saw a scarlet train that had Hogwarts Express written on the side of it. There were a lot of people on the platform. I seen one boy with a lady that I assumed was his grandmother. He was holding a toad as best as he could.

"Okay Midnight, let's find a compartment so you can put your trunk and owl in" Aunt Lillian said.

We walked along the train and finally found an empty compartment. Aunt Lillian cast a spell on my trunk so it was light as a feather. I carried it into the compartment and went back for my owl Mercury. He didn't seem too happy to be locked in his traveling cage. I put him in the compartment and gave him a few owl treats so he would keep busy. I went back out to say goodbye to my aunt.

"Aunt Lillian, I promise I will write to you as often as I can. And yes I will be on my best behavior "I told her before she could lecture me.

We hugged and I could see tears in her eyes. "I know you will behave yourself Midnight. I will see you at Christmas okay" she said to me.

"Aunt Lillian please don't start crying. Christmas is just around the corner. Oh and can you please take good care of Twinkle. Keep her busy while I'm gone. Don't forget to get her different types of cloth when you can" I told her. I gave her one last hug and got on the train.

I went to my compartment and waved one more time at my aunt. I tried to watch her walk back through the barrier but I lost her in the crowd of people. Settling in my seat I pulled out a book I started reading yesterday. I loved to read. I figured I could almost finish the book by the time the train reached the school. About ten minutes later the compartment door opened. Two boys that had bright red hair and a lot of freckles walked in. When I looked a second time at them I noticed that they were twins. Behind them a boy with glasses that were broken and black messy hair came in. He was on the short side compared to me. I nodded at all three of them and went back to my book. The twins left and the other boy took a seat by the window. I put my book down and turned to him.

"Hello, my name is Midnight Star," I told him holding out my hand.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," he said to me.

"Really, the Harry Potter that I've read about?" I asked him in amazement. Before he could answer me the compartment door opened again. In came another red headed boy. He had a lot more freckles then the last two. I guessed he was maybe an inch or two taller than I was and he had a spot of dirt on his nose.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite of Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

We both shook our heads and he took the seat opposite Harry. He kept taking glances at us and then looking out the window.

"Hi" I said. "My name is Midnight Star. This is Harry Potter" I told him pointing at Harry.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" He asked. "Oh sorry my name is Ron, Ron Weasley." He went quiet after that and looked out the window. I went back to my book and tried to enjoy it. After awhile Ron and Harry started to talk again. I heard them talking about their families, and about magic. I put my book down again, I was starting to get hungry. Just as I thought about being hungry there was a clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back the door. "Anything from the cart, dears?" she asked us.

Harry and I both stood up, but I noticed Ron turned a light pink and said he had sandwiches. I went to the cart to see what there was. There were all kinds of Items on the cart from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to Chocolate Frogs. I got one of everything except for the Chocolate frogs which I bought twelve of. I loved chocolate. I didn't collect the cards; instead I usually gave them away. I paid the nice lady and went back to my seat. I saw that Harry had bought a little bit of everything. He must have been really hungry. I knew that Twinkle had packed me a basket with food so I got into my trunk and pulled it out.

Inside the basket she had packed a feast. There were several sandwiches made with ham and turkey, Mt Dew, fruit, and sour cream and onion chips. I offered to share my lunch with Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry both smiled at me and said yes. I handed everyone a soda and told them to help themselves. After we were done with that we tore into our Items from the cart. First thing I wanted was a Chocolate Frog.

I looked over at Ron and asked him, "So what kind of sandwiches did you bring that you didn't want to eat?"

"My mom packed me corned beef. I hate the stuff but she never remembers that," Ron explained.

"Well it was still nice of her to pack you a few sandwiches" I told him.

"Yeah it was," Ron replied.

"Here eat some of these," I said tossing him a couple of Chocolate Frogs.

Harry was tossing him a few of his pastries as well. We were all enjoying the sweets when there was a knock on the door. A round-faced boy poked his head into the compartment He looked like he was about to cry.

"Sorry," he said "but have you seen a toad at all?"

We all shook our heads and he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up" said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well if you see him..."

The boy left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I don't even have a pet.

"You don't have a pet," I asked.

"Nope. We have a family Owl that's really old," Ron told us.

"Well maybe you will get one later on or something," I said. I made a note to myself that if Ron and I became good friends by Christmas then I would go buy him an owl or some other cool pet.

"You can borrow Mercury anytime you want," I said to Ron smiling at him. "That's if I don't have use for him."

"Uh thanks Midnight," he said with a smile.

"I see you have a beautiful owl Harry," I said pointing at his bird in the rack.

"Yeah I got him for my birthday from my godfather" Harry told us. "Her name is Hedwig."

I decided to go back to my book for a bit while the boys started up a conversation about what cool pet Ron should get if he ever got one. Not ten minutes into my book the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and her front teeth were a bit larger than normal.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the book I was holding.

"Have you tried any of the spells in that book," the girl asked. "I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, It's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Wow, the girl could talk and fast too. We all looked at each other before we turned back to her.

"I'm Midnight Star," I said.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Yeah I know" said Harry.

"Well that's good," said Hermione. "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You all should change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

I just started reading again and the boys were talking about Quidditch. I was just about ready to start another chapter when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and I recognized the middle one at once: It was the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking right at Harry.

"Is it true?" he said "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment.

"What? Harry Potter is in this compartment?" I asked sarcastically. Turning to Ron I said "Ron, do you have him in your pocket? You should take him out you might squish him."

Harry was laughing and looking out the window. Ron looked at me like I went crazy but was laughing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't catch my breath. All the while the blonde boy's face was getting redder and redder.

"Sorry," I said. "Couldn't help myself."

"I'm Harry Potter if you must know," said Harry.

I was looking at the other boys with him though. They looked to me like his muscle to me. Most likely they were not that smart.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing me looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron gave a slight cough, which sounded more like laughing to me. Draco turned and looked at him.

"No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.

He didn't even bother looking at me which was a good thing. If he would have said something about me, I might have just hexed him.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Draco offered Harry.

I was starting to get a little angry now. If he didn't watch what he was saying I was going to do something I might regret later.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort is myself, thanks," Harry told Draco.

"I'd be careful if I were you," said Draco.

Finally I had enough. I stood up right in front of Draco making him take a step back. "Why don't you take your two gorillas and get out of here," I snapped at him. He glared at me but didn't say a word. Draco's friends flexed their muscles but nothing more. Draco looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Maybe he was unsure what I could do, or was afraid of getting into trouble, but he turned around and all three of them left. I slammed the door and threw myself back into my seat.

"Sorry about that Harry and Ron. I just can't stand when people are idiots," I said.

"What are you talking about, that was brilliant," Ron told me.

"Yeah Ron's right Midnight, it was bloody brilliant," Harry said smiling at me.

A few minutes later Hermione Granger came back to tell us that we would be at the school shortly. We all got into our school robes and waited for the train to stop.

**End of chapter. Please review. I need reviews people. I like to know what people think about what I write. It will help me a lot with the other chapters. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
